emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby
Not to be confused with Kirby, Emile's cat Kirby is the main playable protagonist of the Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby: Triple Deluxe Let's Plays. POYO!!! He is also one of the main playable protagonists in Kirby's Return to Dreamland, alongside Meta Knight (Jon) and King Dedede (Tim). He is controlled by Emile. He is also one of the main playable protagonists of the Kirby's Dream Course, alongside Keeby. He is also one of the main playable protagonists of the Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, along with Pink Kirby, Green Kirby, and Yellow Kirby. He is controlled by Jon. Kirby is also one of the playable protagonists in The Subspace Emissary of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Kirby's Epic Yarn Episode 1 Kirby's first appearance in a Solo LP was as the main protagonist in Kirby's Epic Yarn, and is featured in every episode. Kirby is sucked into Patch Land along with much of the rest of Dream Land. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Devouring a New Let's Play! A Kirby figuring is thrown into a melting bowl of ice cream during a live-action gag for the reveal of the new LP. Episode 1: Feeling Fine! When a giant beanstalk grows under his house and lifts it into the sky, Kirby (Emile) begins a new adventure to rescue King Dedede after the king is kidnapped by a mysterious new character: Taranza. Kirby begins venturing in the first world: Fine Fields. Episode 2: Beetle Mania! Kirby makes his way through the faux-forest of Stage 3 using his Hypernova. He then conquers stage 4 with some help from Bandana Waddle Dee's supplies, defeating the giant beetle mini-boss Hornhead using his Fire Copy Ability, and unlocking the never-before-seen Beetle Kirby Copy Ability. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Episode 1 Kirby is a major playable protagonist during The Subspace Emissary of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Kirby's Return to Dreamland Kirby was one of the main protagonists of Kirby's Return to Dreamland, alongside Meta Knight and King Dedede. Kirby was controlled by Chuggaaconroy in the collab. Kirby's Dream Course Kirby and Keeby are the main playable protagonists. ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' Episode 1: Split Personality Kirby ended up being attacked by an unknown assailant and split into four as a result: Pink Kirby (Jon), Yellow Kirby (Stephen), Green Kirby (NCS), and Red Kirby (Emile). Gallery File:Kirby KEY.png|Yarn Kirby's official artwork for Kirby's Epic Yarn. Kirby SSBB.jpg|Kirby's official artwork for Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Kirby RtDL.png|Kirby's official artwork for Kirby's Return to Dreamland KDC_KirbyKids.png|Kirby's sprite in Kirby's Dream Course File:Sword Kirby K&TAM.jpg|Kirby's official artwork for Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Trivia * One of Chugga's cats is named after Kirby. Category:Kirby Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Characters Category:Heroes Category:Name-Sharers Category:Playable Characters Category:Bald Category:Swordsmen Category:Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Kirby's Return to Dreamland Category:Yarn Characters Category:Kirby's Dream Course Category:Kirby's Dream Course Characters Category:Hat Wearers Category:Fairies Category:Pink Haired Category:Hammer Users Category:Yo-yo users Category:Singers Category:Kirby (Species) Category:Spearmen Category:PSI Users Category:Doctors Category:Ninja Category:Winged Category:Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Painters Category:Chefs Category:Motorcyclists Category:Archers Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe Characters Category:Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Characters